


Sorcery and Sand

by InvisbleDragon



Series: 2017 Calendar Challenge [3]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Beach Vacation, Day At The Beach, Gen, Hawaii, Sand in Horrible Places, Stress Relief, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9192017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisbleDragon/pseuds/InvisbleDragon
Summary: Stephen Strange wants a vacation, dammit.He probably should've dusted off his clothes before putting them back on though.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super psyched, cause I finished today's fic in about 30 minutes, which is good cause I only stated it 1.5 hours before the deadline.

Monsters, monsters, monsters.

That’s all his life had become.

Fighting various monsters that dragged themselves out from different inter-dimensional portals and then having to lay a magical beatdown on them to get them to return to their original home and not keep chewing on his stack of sentimental relics from a career long past.

Stephen sighed. Just once it would be nice to take a day off from being Sorcerer Supreme and take a small vacation, maybe somewhere on a private beach somewhere? He was getting awfully pale underneath his Cloak of Levitation, actually.

To take a vacation or not, to be or not to be, that is the question. Whether ‘tis nobler to remain at his residence and stay in case of an emergency, or to take advantage of the calm in the city and pop away for a few hours on a nice, luxurious, private beach. Where he could sun himself and nap on the beach, and swim about in crystal clear water.

He shivered, and then wrapping his Cloak of Levitation closer around himself, he looked around to see if anyone was watching him, before he opened a small portal beside himself.

When he stepped through it, he found himself on the beaches of Hawaii, in a small gulf on the hidden side of the island, inaccessible to tourists by way of no roads and forestry, and quickly cast a sphere of magic to keep prying eyes out and interests away so that he may spend quality time enjoying some rather well deserved rest and relaxation.

Quickly he cast off his clothes, and then as he stood barefoot ad clad in only his boxers, took a deep breath in to center himself, before running full-tilt at the water with a childish shout of glee hanging in the air.

Ten hours later, one calm and quiet Sorcerer Supreme stepped through a portal into the Secret Sanctorum, and was immediately hounded by his fellow men, and woman. Waving his hands, to restore order brought the beginnings of a sunburn to the attention of the others, and he was quickly chastised for leaving and going somewhere sunny when there was another demon attacking the city.

A few minutes later as he was battling his foe, Stephen mused quietly that maybe he should have checked for sand in his underthings before putting them on and popping back to New York, as it suddenly felt as though he had sand filling the insides of his robes.

What a most unpleasant feeling.

* * *

 

“It was worth it though.” Stephen smiled, or attempted to, though the feeling of sand in places sand should never be, quickly turned it into a grimace.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/invisbledragon).


End file.
